


Warmness

by Lady_Harken



Category: Gundam Build Fighters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3280034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Harken/pseuds/Lady_Harken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tatsuya reflects on the past and realizes something about the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmness

For as long as he could remember, he had slept alone in his own room. It had been a little scary at times when he had been a child, and sometimes a little lonely, but Tatsuya had also always been mature for his age. Thus, he had always known better and hadn't really been afraid of anything kids usually came up with. Rather, by now he thought he should've considered himself lucky for the fact that they had a big house and he had a room for himself.

He had no siblings, but lonely he had never been. There had been his mother when he had been very little; after she died, Yana had made sure that he'd always had someone there for him. A little too sure at times, he quietly admitted, but it still meant that even with his father being as busy as he was there had always been someone to make sure he wasn't alone.

Making friends was no trouble for him either, even if he had been overly serious about his studies in his younger days. There had been his middle school years in London to take him into a strange environment, but he had adjusted. After that, there had been the time he had spent in the Gunpla Academy; a special time for him, as he had met a couple of people very important to him. After that came high school, but there had been the model club and the student council to keep him busy, all in addition to his Gunpla Battle hobby.

Becoming Meijin Kawaguchi the Third meant the end of all that, of course. It was a price he had to pay for the title. The Meijin was the best, in his lonesome, and that meant throwing away one's friends and family. In reality Tatsuya wasn't having any of that, and this high-and-mighty act would only continue till the end of the tournament. Then, the world would see a different Meijin, one more like the original. One to inspire young Gunpla Builders, to share his knowledge and to teach the love for Gunpla was what he would do, but before that he'd have to continue with the act through the whole World Tournament.

He wasn't alone in his goal, though; while he couldn't exactly consider most members of the PPSE Works Team who supported him as 'friends', mostly because he had to keep up the Meijin act, Allan was there for him. Allan, who had wanted him to become his Meijin from the start, ever since their first meeting in the Gunpla Academy days.

Allan, whom he had fallen in love with.

In this room, and in this bed, he wasn't alone. Tatsuya moved his right hand a little, nudging the bed sheet out of the way as he reached for what he knew to be there, and he found what he was looking for a few seconds later. A warm hand, a little larger than his own, and he smiled as he wrapped his fingers around that hand, gently holding on. A moment passed, then those warm fingers met his and clasped around them.

There was a soft rustle of sheets as the owner of that warm hand turned to his side and moved a little closer. "Are you having trouble sleeping?" Allan asked, sounding a little concerned. "We can't have that," he added with a affectionate tone of voice. "It's my duty to make sure the Meijin is perfectly healthy at all times. Is something bothering you?"

"It's nothing, really," Tatsuya quietly replied. "I was just thinking about something pointless from the past. It doesn't really matter now, especially since I realized I'm very happy just lying here."

Allan made a soft sound of acknowledgement and nodded in the darkness of the room. "Not just you, Tatsuya," he said, his voice so full of warmth that Tatsuya wanted to crawl into his arms and curl up there for the rest of the night. "I realized it a long time ago, you know," Allan whispered, and Tatsuya felt as the soft grip around his fingers tightened a little. "Just having you here is more than I ever wanted."

At that point the stupidly-in-love schoolboy side of him won, and Tatsuya shifted a little closer, pulling Allan's hand up a little and pressing his face against it. "I'm glad. I was just thinking earlier," he said quietly. "In the past, I always slept alone. This is different. This..." He closed his eyes. "It's such a nice feeling," he admitted. "Knowing that if I reach to the side, I'll find you there."

With that usual gentle smile on his face, Allan leaned closer and pressed a kiss on his forehead. "Oh, Tatsuya," he whispered as he wrapped his arms around his lover and held him close. "You make me so happy."

There was no need to reply; Tatsuya settled into the embrace and relaxed. He knew he would never have to sleep alone again.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for shiroro as a little thank you gift.


End file.
